onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles (born February 1, 1994) is a member of One Direction along with Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. He is the youngest member of the group. Early Life Harry Styles was born in Redditch, Worcestershire, England to Des Styles and Anne Cox. Harry Styles to be best man at mom Anne Cox's wedding. Sugarscape.com. As a child Harry loved singing. He's listed Elvis Presley and The Rolling Stones as some of his musical influences. Growing up Harry lived in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England and attended Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, a state comprehensive school. Musical Career Early Beginnings Harry was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with band members Hayden Morris (lead guitarist), Nick Clough (bass guitarist), and Will Sweeny (drummer).Holmes Chapel X Factor star Harry Styles can win show say school bandmates. Crewe Chronicle. October 12, 2010. They came together to compete in a Battle of the Bands. The band won the competition, and it helped Harry realize that he loved performing in front of people. X Factor In 2010, when he was sixteen years old, Harry auditioned for the seventh season of The X Factor. He wanted professional opinions on his singing, stating "Singing is what I want to do, and if people who can make that happen for me don't think that I should be doing that, then it's a major setback in my plans." Harry sang "Isn't She Lovely" and received positive comments from Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger, while Louis Walsh had doubts on whether he was ready to progress in the competition. At bootcamp, Harry sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" before being rejected and put into One Direction. He mentioned in his original audition he planned to study law, and, in a 2015 interview, also commented that he would've been a lawyer if music hadn't worked out. After placing third in X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their debut studio album, Up All Night ''in November 2011. One Direction released four more albums since then; Take Me Home, Midnight Memories, Four and Made in the A.M. Songwriting In 2014, Harry co-wrote songs with singer Meghan Trainor and wrote a song called Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart, which was eventually given to Ariana Grande for her album ''My Everything.Ariana Grande Loves The Song Harry Styles Wrote For Her Grande performed the song with Coldplay's Chris Martin at the 2015 Global Citizen Festival. In January 2016, Meghan Trainor stated the songs she wrote with Harry would not appear on her 2016 album. On December 29, 2015, a number of songs written by Harry were registered to copyright website ASCAP. The songs listed Harry as the performer of each track, leading mainstream media and fans alike to speculate whether this was evidence of a possible solo career. As of January 11, 2016, Harry has been removed as performer on all but one track, and has since sold a song titled Better Than Being Alone to One Direction's On The Road Again Tour support act Augustana. Harry has said in many interviews he keeps notebooks full of songs and poetry. Further Career Developments On January 26, 2016, it was announced Harry had signed with PR management team DawBell. On February 1, 2016, Harry's 22nd birthday, it was confirmed he had officially cut ties with Modest Management and would now be managed by longtime friend Jeff AzoffHarry Styles Splits With Modest, son of music mogul Irving Azoff. Executives for Modest confirmed the split, stating "We wish Harry the very best. It has been a real pleasure working with him. Harry is a total gentleman, and we know our good friend Jeffrey Azoff will look after him." Various reports stated the rest of One Direction had also cut ties with Modest too, but this is as yet unconfirmed. On March 11, 2016, mainstream media outlets began reporting Harry had landed a role in the Christopher Nolan war film "Dunkirk"Harry Styles Wins Film Role. There has been no official confirmation as yet. Personal Life Family Harry's parents are Anne Twist and Desmond Styles. Anne and Des are divorced, and Anne has since remarried to Robin Twist. Harry has one older sister, Gemma, who works as a journalist for The Debrief. He has several tattoos dedicated to various family members. His family owns a cat named Dusty and his sister recently became the owner of a cat named Olivia. Harry has three cousins, Matt, Ella and Ben Selley. Relationships Felicity Skinner Felicity was Harry's first girlfriend. They dated for a year when both were 15. In 2012, Skinner told media she had not contacted Harry since 2010. She described him as "a really good boyfriend, very romantic and, yes, shy." She said the relationship was long distance and their break up was a matter of drifting apart.Felicity Skinner Caroline Flack Harry allegedly dated Caroline Flack in 2011, when he was 17 and she was 32. Their relationship caused widespread controversy because of their fifteen year age gap. They met in 2010 while Harry was a contestant on The X Factor, and Caroline was the co-host of the companion show, The Xtra Factor. Romance rumors grew after October 16, 2011, when it was reported that Harry and Caroline were seen kissing at an X Factor after party. Both denied a relationship. Rumors went unproven until December 2011 when he was photographed leaving her London home early in the morning after having allegedly spent the night. Although neither confirmed they were together, in January 2012 Harry tweeted that the relationship had mutually ended.@Harry_Styles. Twitter. Announcing end of Caroline relationship. January 26, 2012. In May 2015, Flack said of the relationship: "I’m not going to ever apologise for it because there was nothing at the time that was serious or bad and nobody was getting hurt.”Caroline Flack May 2015 Interview Taylor Swift Harry's most prolific relationship was with American pop star Taylor Swift. Harry met Swift backstage at the Kids Choice Awards on March 31, 2012. After some rumored dinner throughout 2012, the two appeared to begin dating in October, after Taylor ended her relationship with Connor Kennedy and was seen wearing a variation of the paper plane necklace Harry often wore at that point. The relationship was considered official by early December 2012, after the pair were photographed holding hands together numerous times, both in New York, where Taylor moved to from Nashville, and in Harry's UK hometown, Cheshire. They shared a New Year's Eve kiss in Times Square. The couple broke up roughly five days later, for unknown reasons. Harry appeared to leave Taylor alone while on holiday, to party with others. Taylor flew back home without him and soon after, tweeted "Til you put me down", a lyric from her 2012 song I Knew You Were Trouble. While neither have revealed the exact reasons behind their split, Swift has alluded to commitment problems. On August 25, 2013, Harry and Taylor were pictured together, along with mutual friend Ed Sheeran, after attending the 2013 VMAs. On January 14, 2015, they were seen separately leaving another mutual friend's birthday party. On May 17, 2015, Louis and Niall attended Taylor's Billboard Awards afterparty, along with Ed. Taylor's fifth album 1989, released October 27, 2014, features several songs about Harry, though only two have been confirmed - Style and Out Of The Woods. Style was released as the third single from 1989, and became one of the best selling songs of 2015. In late 2014, Taylor told US music magazine Rolling Stone she "wasn't even sorry" about the title (likely referencing Harry's last name). She is seen holding his paper airplane necklace in the music video. Out Of The Woods references a snow mobile accident she and Harry were in where Taylor said her "life flashed before my eyes". Harry was seen with bandages on his chin in the immediate aftermath. The specific lyrics state "Remember when you hit the breaks too soon, 20 stitches in the hospital room, when you started crying, baby, I did too". In October 2015, One Direction released Perfect, a song co-written by Harry and Louis, featuring the lyric "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about, baby I'm perfect", which sparked a worldwide media frenzy as many considered it a diss or reference to Taylor. Harry and Louis refused to explain the lyric in subsequent interviews, deeming it "up to personal interpretation". Taylor did not respond to the claims. On December 31, 2015, Taylor premiered a video for Out Of The Woods, which featured title cards stating "She lost him, but she found herself, and somehow that was everything". Swift confirmed through liking posts on her official Tumblr account that the blue dress she wears in the video is based on the one she was wearing the day Harry left her. She is also seen ripping off and throwing away a necklace. On February 1, 2016, Harry tweeted the lyrics from Taylor's song '22' to celebrate his 22nd birthday. Kendall Jenner While it is unconfirmed whether Harry and US reality tv star/model Kendall Jenner were ever an item, the pair have been seen out together numerous times since late 2013. In both January 2014 and December 2015, they vacationed together, along with Harry's parents and the Azoff family. Paparazzi pictures taken during their 2015 vacation appeared to show the two kissing. Harry told Piers Morgan during 1D Day in 2013, that they went out to dinner but was hesitant to say they dated. In January 2016, Kendall's sister Khloe Kardashian said she considered them a couple because she had seen them hanging out together so often, but was unsure whether they considered themselves an item. On January 30, 2016, The Sun reported Harry and Kendall had split and the two have not been seen together since Jeff Azoff's birthday party on January 25. Controversies 2010 In 2015, Ed Sheeran revealed Harry had told him he purposefully leaked a nude photo of himself during X Factor. Ed told a reporter "Did you know Harry leaked that picture himself? He leaked his own picture. I think that’s amazing.” As Harry is underage in the photograph, it is illegal to download or distribute the image anywhere. 2011 As previously stated Harry's alleged 2011 relationship with Caroline Flack continues to cause considerable controversy because of the 14 year age gap between the two. Harry has never publicly spoken about the relationship while Flack continues to court publicity, recently publishing a book where she talks about not regretting the relationship. Most fans believe it was a publicity stunt. As of 2011, Harry has consistently been framed as a womanizer by the media. While most claims of his short relationships go unfounded and unconfirmed, he tends to be seen as a "lothario" figure by the general public. He has expressed discomfort with these assumptionsHarry denial and several of his bandmates have come to his defence stating he is not actually like that, particularly ZaynZayn defends Harry. In a 2013 interview with GQ, he was pushed to reveal how many sexual partners he had. Upon Harry revealing he had slept with two people, the interviewer stated they did not believe him. The harassment caused backlash from fans who did not appreciate reading Harry's discomfort.GQ interview The One Direction fanbase often expresses discomfort with this image, taking to Twitter to publicly call out journalists who perpetuate the image or make jokes about it. In late 2015, Heat Magazine made a formal apology to Harry for running a story about his dating a model, stating the story was completely untrue. Larry Stylinson (2011- present) From 2011 onward, Harry and bandmate Louis have been subject to fevered speculation they were a couple, particularly when they announced they had made plans in 2010 to move in together once X Factor finishedHarry about Louis. They began renting a luxury apartment together in September 2011 just before their debut single was released. The pair told various interviewers in 2011 that they invented the combined name Larry Stylinson themselves and Harry once told a teen magazine "Until I find the perfect girl, I have Louis"Harry quote. Their mothers often tweeted about how close the pair were, with Louis's mother once referring to Harry as Louis's husbandJay's Tweet. In October 2011, Louis tweeted "Always in my heart @HarryStyles. Yours sincerely, Louis".AIMH Tweet The tweet came shortly after Louis was confirmed to be dating Eleanor Calder and many believed it was a sign he and Harry had been forced to break up by management. Many boy bands in the past have had closeted gay members who were not allowed to reveal their sexuality for fear of alienating female fansThe Cost Of The Closet. Louis's tweet is currently the second most retweeted of all time (with over 1 million retweets) and in February 2015 surpassed a tweet by US President Barack Obama, making worldwide headlinesLouis Tweet Surpasses Obama. In January 2016, the tweet reached 1.8 million retweets and on Valentines Day 2016, the tweet reached 2 million retweets. Neither Harry or Louis have ever spoken about the tweet or its meaning. In 2011, Harry told an interviewer his "first real crush" was Louis and told a fan (while she recorded him on her phone) that he was dating Louis. It is unknown whether these statements were jokes or confirmations. Since then, Harry has never publicly addressed the status of his relationship to Louis. In early 2012, rumors of Harry moving out of his house with Louis swirled and an interview was published where Louis stated fans speculating about their relationship had made them too uncomfortable to continue being friendsLouis Interview. Many chose not to believe this as their friendship seemed largely unchanged despite their spending less time together in public. Over the next three years, several "denials" were issued by Louis. In late 2012, Louis tweeted "Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard"Tweet. From early 2013 to mid 2014, Harry and Louis were not seen together once outside of work commitments, leading many to believe they had in fact stopped being friends. In July 2014, however, Harry attended Louis's mother's wedding and was introduced to their extended family by the bride herself, indirectly confirming Harry was still evidently close to Louis. In a 2014 interview with music video director Ben Winston, One Direction were asked to address any rumors they were sick of hearing. They initially said fake death rumors and did not choose any others. Winston pressed the issue but neither Harry or Louis addressed the relationship rumors, despite the amount of tweets and print interviews implying the rumors had affected them. Harry stated "There's some I actually like". From 2012 to 2014, several tattoos Harry and Louis have gotten have been subject to speculation. While all the band members have matching tattoos, some of Harry and Louis's are known to be popular tattoos for couples. The tattoos are: ship/compass, rope/anchor, oops/hi (considered their first words to each other), heart/arrow and rose/dagger. Neither Harry or Louis have ever explained what these particular tattoos mean. The timing of certain tattoos has added to the controversy surrounding them. 19 hours after Harry got his ship tattoo in 2012, Louis went to the same artist and got his compass tattoo, which points to "home"Louis's compass tattoo. A year after fans regularly speculated online that Louis would get a dagger tattoo to match Harry's forearm tattoo of a rose, Louis did in fact get the tattoo the exact same position on his forearm.Louis Dagger Tattoo As of 2015, Harry and Louis's friendship appears unaffected by such rumors and they appear to still be good friends. Louis has said Zayn's departure from the band has brought the four of them much closer together.But if you watch interviews from 2015 it still looks like there's a bit of tension some people say its because of the rumours and other people(most of Larry shippers)say it's they broke up and find it very awkward. 2013 In 2013, Harry accidentally liked a picture on Instagram of a man about to undress. The picture was designed to look like a video and the caption read "Double tap to see me strip". (An image tapped twice on Instagram becomes "liked".) The owner of the photo wrote "Hi @harrystyles :)" after noticing what had happened. It caused continued speculation about Harry's sexuality. In July, Harry denied being in a relationship with BBC Radio 1 host Nick Grimshaw, after media speculated why they were spending so much time together. Upon being asked about it, Harry stated "‘Oh, really? I didn’t even know. We’re not dating, no. We’re just friends." The interviewer also asked if he was bisexual and Harry stated "Bisexual? Me? I don’t think so. ‘I’m pretty sure I’m not."Harry and Grimmy denial Grimshaw also denied in 2015 that he and Harry ever dated. 2014 In July, a pornographic image of a woman appeared in Harry's favorites on Twitter. The image was left there for over eight hours, leading some to believe management purposefully favorited the tweet themselves to get him into trouble with media and fans. When Harry realized the error, he deleted the tweet and favorited numerous pictures of puppies and kittens, before tweeting "Sooooo...the weather?". During a 2014 concert, Harry danced with an inflatable hammer bearing the Israel flag and symbols, which many found offensive as Israel was conducting brutal attacks against Palestine at the time. Zayn spoke against these attacks on Twitter. On Instagram, Harry took down an image of himself wearing a Native American headdress after receiving accusations of racial appropriation, meaning trivializing sacred elements of culture and removing them from their proper context. In November, an interviewer asked Harry and Liam what is important to them in a romantic partner. Liam said "Female, that's a good start". Harry responded "Not that important" and did not elaborateHarry "Not That Important". Many fans and media outlets took this to be a possible coming out as gay or bisexual, though Harry has never spoken about it since (and previously denied being bisexual). His comment received worldwide global coverage for over a week and no denials or explanations were issued regarding the statement. Since then, Harry has shown support for the first openly gay US football player Michael Sam by wearing his jersey on stage, has flown rainbow flags on stage during concerts, worn rainbow bracelets and can be seen using a mug with a rainbow on it in the Drag Me Down music video. 2015 In July, Harry told a US concert audience "Don't go to Sea World", referencing the animal cruelty accusations often aimed at the animal park. Sea World staff responded with a series of inflammatory tweets, including one saying One Direction had lost their only good singer when Zayn left. Media noted Sea World's reputation further plummeted as a result of Harry's comments and in November, the park announced they would be phasing out their famous Orca show. In October, One Direction released a song called Perfect, co-written by Harry and Louis, which featured the lyrics "If you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about, baby I'm perfect". Many took this to be a reference or diss to ex-girlfriend Taylor Swift, who is known for writing songs about former relationships, and wrote about Harry on her 1989 album. Harry was asked numerous times to explain the lyric but remained vague saying it was down to personal interpretation. He also implied in November that he did not write that particular lyric. Tattoos Harry star.png|Star outline ☆ → filled star ★ on left upper arm February 23, 2012 Harry wont stop.png|'won't stop 'till we surrender...' on underside of left arm June 26, 2012 Harry i cant change.png|'I CAN'T CHANGE' on left wrist c. June 2012 (eventually covered by anchor) Harry a.png|The letter 'A' on left upper forearm c. July 2012 Harry hi.png|'Hi' on left bicep c. July 2012 Harry iced gem.png|Iced gem on underside of left arm c. July 26, 2012 Harry hanger.png|Clothes hanger on left bicep c. August 8, 2012 Harry padlock.png|Padlock on left wrist c. August 13, 2012 Harry 17black.png|'17BLACK' on left collarbone c. August 13, 2012 Harry_pingu_tattoo.jpg|'PINGU' on underside of left arm August 13, 2012 Harry birdcage.png|Empty birdcage on left side of upper torso c. August 13, 2012 Harry_never_gonna_dance_again.jpg|'Never gonna dance again' left (never gonna) and right (dance again) ankle Aug 21, 2012 Harry_screw_plus_tattoo.jpg|"Screw"/plus sign +''' on inner right ankle. c. August 2012 harry_gemma.png|Gemma in Hebrew '''ג’מה on left shoulder September 5, 2012 harry_ssc shamrock.png|SSC shamrock on left wrist September 5, 2012 harry_aquarius.png|Aquarius symbol harry_key.png|'Key' harry_99p.png|'99 pence' harry_comedy tragedy theatre masks 2.png|Comedy and tragedy theater masks on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 harry_sncl.png|''SNCL'' (Smile Now, Cry Later?) on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 harry_screw.png|'A "screw"/plus sign' +''' on left side of upper torso c. September 8, 2012 Harry_love_banner.png|'''LOVE banner harry_things i can.png|'Things I can' (eventually covered by eagle) October 12, 2012 harry_things i cant.png|'Things i can't' (eventually covered by Bible) October 12, 2012 harry_swallows.png|'Two swallows' November 2012 Harry_17_black_2_crosses_tattoo.jpg|'2 black crosses with '''M' and K''' under them under left swallow Harry_ship_tattoo.jpg|'Ship on left arm' December 19, 2012 Harry_pink_floyd.png|Pink Floyd Prism on left arm Harry_homemade.jpg|Home Made (partially covered by ship tattoo) on left arm Harry_black_heart.png|'Heart' ♥ December 19, 2012 harry march 2nd new tattoo 2013 3 nails.jpg|'3 nails' c. Late 2012 Harry_ny_la_ldn_tattoos.jpg|'LA', Ny and LDN on upper left arm. c late 2012 Harry_crown_tattoo.jpg|'Crown' big toe Harry_A_and_g_Tattoo.jpg|'A' and g''' on left (A) and right (g) shoulder c. early 2013 Harry_might_as_well_tattoo.jpg|'''Might as well waist (eventually covered by ferns) January 2013 Harry_handshake_tattoo.png|'Handshake' January 21, 2013 Harry_butterfly.jpg|'Butterfly on torso' c January 22, 2013 Harry_little_things.jpg|'Little things' April 2013 Harry_can_I_stay.jpg|'Can I stay' on left arm May 2013 harry_packers g.png|'Green Bay Packers logo' 'G' on left bicep c. June 2013 Harry_cross_tattoo.png|Cross on left hand between his thumb and index finger c. July 2013 Harry_rose_tattoo.png|'Rose' c. September 2013 Harry_Skull_Tattoo.jpg|Skull playing card underside of left bicep c. October 2013 Harry_New_Zealand_Fern.jpg|New Zealand fern on left bicep. c. Sep/Oct 2013 Harry_1957_1967.jpg|'1957' and 1967 on right (1957) and left (1967) collarbone. c. October 2013 Harry_anchor_tattoo.gif|'Anchor on left wrist' (covers I can't change) c. January 2014 Harry_holy_bible.jpg|'Holy Bible' on left forearm (covers Things i can't) c. January 2014 Harry_silver_spoon.png|'Silver Spoon' on left bicep c. January 2014 Harry_anatomical_heart.jpg|'Anatomical Heart on left bicep' February 2014 Harry_fern_tattoos.png|Ferns on left and right hips (covers Might as well) c. April 2014 Harry_brazil.jpg|'Brazil!' on upper thigh of left leg c. May 2014 Harry_Nude_mermaid.jpg|'Nude Mermaid' on left arm c. November 2014 Harry_you_booze_you_lose.jpg|'''You Booze You Lose and alcohol bottle''' on left arm c. November 2014 harry-styles-thigh-mystery-tattoo.jpg|'Tiger Tattoo' c. early 2015 Screen Shot 2016-01-03 at 4.21.18 PM.png|'Half/Broken Heart' c. mid 2015 Screen Shot 2015-12-15 at 11.38.29 AM.png|'"Late Late" Tattoo' (December 3, 2015) tumblr_o05iqfquqQ1ufkzfwo5_250.png|'Eagle Tattoo' covers "Things I Can" (late December 2015) As of December 2015, Harry has 62 tattoos. Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing *"They Don't Know About Us" — writing *"Irresistible" — writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing *"Happily" — writing *"Something Great" — writing My Everything (Ariana Grande) *"Just a Little Bit of Your Heart" — writing Four *"Night Changes" — writing *"Where Do Broken Hearts Go" — writing *"Stockholm Syndrome" — writing *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing Made in the A.M. *"Perfect" - writing *"If I Could Fly" - writing *"Olivia" - writing *"Walking in the Wind" - writing *"A.M." - writing Other (registered to ASCAP, as yet unreleased)New songs: * Endlessly * Coco * Already Home * This Is The Start * 5378 Miles * Long Time Ago * Something I've Been Waiting For * Wake Up The Sun * Better Than Being Alone (given to band Augustana) * Easy Quotes *"It's not about being who you were. It's about keeping who you were part of who you are now." (Interview with Nightline)12newsnow.com *“I have a lot of friends and some of them are girls - and apparently I'm dating all of them" (On his numerous rumoured romances, 60 Minutes Australia interview) *"We feel like that objectifies women and that's not really what we're about" (On whether the band has "dibs" on which girls they choose to sleep with, 2013) *“I’m 100 percent in this band. I still want to be touring with One Direction in ten years. I’ll be doing it until I’m old and people are telling me to stop.” (He said in response to rumors that he would be the first to desert the band last summer.) *“Some of rumors are funny. Some of them are ridiculous. Some of them are annoying. I don’t want to be one of those people that complains about the rumours. I never like it when a celebrity goes on Twitter and says, ‘This isn’t true!’ It is what it is; I tend not to do that." (He said in an interview with GQ U.K. in 2013.) *"It costs nothing to be nice" (Quote featured in 365 Days of Wonder by R.J Palacio) *"That's not a game" (On whether he has "game" when it comes to women, 2013) *"You don't want someone like that. I'm serious. Pick someone who's supportive." (When a fan told him she was dumped by her boyfriend for attending their concert, 2014). *"I feel like when people label people as famous they take away a lot of the substance that they have as a person. So you don't remember if they were funny or they were really nice and giving, they're just famous. After that, any choice you make, if it's not as famous or more, it's considered a failure. And that's a shame because it's not a failure always" (SPIN 1038 Interview, 2013) *"I don't even know if I wrote that line" (On the "break up songs" lyric from Perfect. GMA, 2015) *"Olivia is whoever you want her to be. It's open to interpretation. I think it's how people take songs in different ways and that's what's fun. Who am I to tell someone what a song means to them? It doesn't always necessarily mean the same thing to them as it means to me." (On the song Olivia) Trivia *He has four nipples. *He had blonde hair when he was a baby. *He worked in a bakery before auditioning for X-Factor. *Supported the HeForShe campaign in 2014. *His favorite class in school was home economics. *Enjoys boxing. *His favorite computer game was FIFA. *Harry works on his vocals while warming up for a 1D Concert. *1D's hair stylist, Lou Teasdale is one of his best friends. He is also very close to her daughter Lux. *Harry is 5'11 feet tall and has size 10 feet. *He is a Manchester United and Green Bay Packers fan. *His zodiac sign is Aquarius. *Bananas are his favorite fruit. *He is friends with a number of celebrities such as Ed Sheeran, Irving Azoff, Cara Delevingne, Nick Grimshaw, Alexa Chung, Cindy Crawford and Mick Jagger. *Harry is interested in the religion of Judaism and the Jewish culture, he has often tweeted about Jewish holidays. Ben Winston even gave Harry a kippah (also known as a yarmulke) as a birthday present in 2013. It is not known if Harry is Jewish. He has also been seen wearing a cross necklace and has a tattoo of a cross on his hand. External Links *@Harry_Styles - Twitter *harrystyles - Instagram References 7. Harry Styles Height - How Tall. allheight.com Gallery Harry_styles_png_by_kosmos52-d8c45x6.png Harry_Styles_Kisses_Male_One_Direction_Fan.jpg Harry_Styles_kissing_male_fan_on_the_cheek.png Harry_Styles_kisses_male_directioner.png Harry_Styles_and_male_directioner.png Made_In_The_A.M._Harry_Cover.jpg 12227785_1626889120910960_6216928497034850697_n.jpg rs_634x1024-151214094140-634.Harry-Styles-Red-Floral-Suit-JR-121415.jpg images (83).jpg 12367038_546041902226644_1424662830_n.jpg Untitledgf.png Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor Category:Musicians